The Immortal Cure
by SydneyAlice
Summary: When Bella catches Dr. Cullen stealing from the hospital's blood bank, he's forced to introduce her to his family – a coven of vampires desperate for the immortal cure. Can she find it? Will she even want to find it when she falls in love with his son?


**AN: This was my contribution to Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief. I had taken it down to edit it. Here it is again, if you'd like to re-read it. Or, if you're new to my stories, this may be new to you. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Full Summary: **

**When Bella catches Dr. Cullen stealing from the hospital's blood bank, he's forced to introduce her to his family – a coven of vampires desperate for the immortal cure. Can she find it? Will she even **_**want**_** to find it when she falls in love with his son?**

* * *

**The Immortal Cure**

* * *

My vision was blurry, so I took off my glasses and closed my eyes, giving them the chance to relax after nearly three hours of staring at the chemical equations on my computer screen.

I was so close.

I could feel it.

Medical research scientists are famous for their perseverance. Our love for knowledge and understanding is only eclipsed by our desire to bring peace to those who suffer.

But, unlike most of my colleagues, I wasn't trying to find the cure for the common cold.

My obsession began six months ago when I was offered an internship at one of Seattle's finest medical research centers. I was assigned to work with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a distinguished hematologist who had helped to advance medical research in the areas of leukemia and other blood disorders. His work was well-renowned, so naturally, I was thrilled to have the chance to work alongside him.

Despite his intelligence and years of experience, Dr. Cullen had been eager to teach me and listen to my ideas. Together, we'd developed several experimental treatments and, with his glowing recommendation, I'd been offered an entry-level position within the first three months at the center. We practically lived in the lab by that point – always searching, experimenting, and hoping for breakthroughs in our research. Carlisle was soft-spoken and kind, and while we'd grown fond of each other, our relationship had been strictly professional. We were close colleagues, but neither of us had been eager to share anything remotely personal about our lives.

That all changed the night I caught my mentor stealing plasma from the hospital's blood bank.

I'd been stunned and disappointed to think that my esteemed colleague, and someone I greatly admired, would do something so unethical.

"It's for my son," Carlisle had told me.

Naturally, I assumed his son was in need of a blood transfusion, so I couldn't understand why Carlisle was stealing blood instead of simply admitting him into to the hospital. That's when Carlisle Cullen confided in me that he – and his entire family – was a coven of vampires.

I had my brief moment of disbelief. It was actually a little more than brief. I was a scientist, and while I was more than willing to suspend belief to test a theory or experiment with compounds, I wasn't as eager to accept the news that one of the finest scientists in the world – not to mention my partner – was something immortal and otherworldly. It wasn't rational or logical, and it took a very vivid visual to convince me.

And that very vivid visual had come in the form of Carlisle's son, Edward Cullen.

* * *

"_Who is she?"_

_His words were full of venom, which was ironic considering the circumstances. I also couldn't help but notice that he was handsome, despite the piercing red eyes that should have seemed monstrous to me._

"_This is Bella," Carlisle said softly. "Bella, this is my son."_

"_Have you lost your mind?" Edward asked angrily as he jumped off the couch. "Why did you bring her here?"_

"_Because she's going to help us," Carlisle explained patiently. Something told me that Edward had a temper, and Carlisle had grown accustomed to it. "She's going to help you."_

_Edward's eyes ghosted over me._

"_Is that right?"_

_I cleared my throat nervously._

"_I'd like to try, yes."_

_Edward paced slowly toward me. It was almost predatory, and my heartbeat sped._

"_Edward…" _

_Carlisle's voice was cautionary, but I held my ground. I knew that, according to the information I'd been given, Edward had the power to break me in half. I also knew that Carlisle wouldn't allow that to happen._

_I'd made him promise as much in the car on our way here._

"_My father said you were brilliant," Edward murmured, his voice all velvet and soft. "He neglected to mention how mouthwatering you smell."_

_Carlisle had explained it all. He'd told me that vampires have charms, so to speak. Ways of enticing you to trust…to obey…to desire…_

_As Edward stared hungrily down at me, I felt a distinct yearning bloom in my belly. My eyes held his gaze, and I observed in fascination as they began to darken. It was a subtle change, but it was visible. Up close, his face looked as if it was created from marble, and I somehow resisted the urge to touch him._

"_I explained our situation to Bella," Carlisle said as we continued to stare at each other. "She knows that you have just returned home to us and that you are…regretful."_

"_Regretful," Edward whispered. I noticed how his face seemed to soften. "Yes, I'm quite regretful. I'm regretful that my father seemed to believe that I wanted to live my life as a monster. I'm regretful that I am weak. I'm regretful that I rebelled against everything my family believes, and, now…" His eyes darkened once again and I could have sworn I heard him inhale deeply. "…because of you, I'm regretful that I've returned home."_

_Because of me?_

_He stormed out of the room then, leaving me breathless and utterly confused. Carlisle offered me a weak apology and followed his son. The sounds of breaking furniture and shattering glass could be heard above the screaming, and I found myself desperate for an escape. I'd just placed my hand on the door knob when a lilting voice traveled from the stair case._

"_Please don't go," she said gently and sweetly._

_Seconds later, she was standing before me…tiny and smiling and positively glowing. Her name was Alice, she said, as she pulled me back to the living room and sat me down on the couch. By this time, the screaming had ceased, and I wondered if either of the vampires was still alive._

"_They will be fine," Alice promised me, patting my hand affectionately. "They always are."_

"_So this is common?"_

"_Yes," she replied sadly. "Ever since Edward returned home, he's been a little…antsy."_

"_Antsy?" I grinned at her. "That's hardly a scientific term."_

_She giggled and the sound was like Christmas bells. _

"_Well, I'm not the scientist in the family," Alice said with a smile. "But yes, he's been ill-tempered. It's the bloodlust, you see. It tends to make you a little crazy."_

"_Tell me more about that," I encouraged her._

"_I'm not sure how much Carlisle has told you. Tell me what you know."_

"_Not much," I admitted. "I know that you are a family of vampires who don't feed on humans. You prefer the blood of wild animals."_

"_We don't really _prefer_ it. The taste is bitter and not nearly as enjoyable, but it sustains us."_

_I nodded and continued. "I know that Carlisle values human life, and that is why he's chosen to live his existence this way. I know that your family is rare in that belief."_

"_Yes. My husband, Jasper, is the youngest vampire in the family. He struggles the most with the concept."_

_My eyes darted toward the staircase, and Alice giggled._

"_He's hunting with the rest of the family," she explained. "We thought it would be best. Jasper is easily tempted, and Carlisle is protective of you and wouldn't be pleased if you died, so…"_

_I felt the blood drain from my face._

"_Not to worry, Bella. You do smell delicious – Edward was right about that – but you're safe here."_

"_You aren't…tempted?"_

"_We're always tempted – even Carlisle," Alice replied gently, "but we've had years of practice. Edward is probably struggling the most right now because he's been away for so many months. That's the bloodlust. He allowed himself the taste of human blood, and now he's regretting it."_

"_But now he's home."_

"_Yes," Alice sighed. "He's so depressed right now. He regrets leaving, the innocent lives lost, and the fact that he has come home with crimson eyes. Edward has always been a little dramatic and more than a little self-deprecating. He's ashamed of himself and his actions, so he's punishing himself. He hardly speaks to anyone and he refuses to hunt, which punishes the rest of us."_

"_That explains why Carlisle was stealing plasma."_

_Alice nodded. _

"_Carlisle thought that perhaps he could entice him with human blood. Donated blood seemed a better option than the real thing."_

"_I'm not sure why Carlisle brought me here," I admitted quietly, "especially if my blood is such a temptation for his son."_

"_Carlisle thinks very highly of you. He speaks of you often and quite fondly. He brought you here tonight because you caught him stealing from the blood bank. Your opinion matters. He had to make you understand why."_

"_I wouldn't have told anyone…"_

"_I believe that," Alice smiled. "But that isn't the only reason, Bella. Carlisle would have introduced you to the family eventually. He thinks you're brilliant, and he truly believes that the two of you can find a cure."_

"_A cure?"_

"_For us. We have embraced this life because we don't have another option, but if there's even the possibility of a cure…"_

"_A cure for vampirism?" _

"_Carlisle believes he's close," Alice said._

"_Carlisle probably doesn't want you divulging such information to his lab partner," Edward growled quietly as he stormed back into the room with Carlisle at his side. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and Edward sighed heavily as his eyes found mine._

"_I apologize for my rude behavior," Edward said sincerely. _

"_There's no need to apologize," I said before turning my attention toward my mentor. "Do you really think there is a cure?"_

"_I hope there's a cure," Carlisle nodded solemnly. "Will you help me find it?"_

_I looked into Edward and Alice's pleading eyes, and in their angelic faces, I found my answer._

"_Yes," I replied._

"_Then it's time to show you my real lab," Carlisle smiled at me._

_I took a deep breath as the three of them led me to the basement._

* * *

I awoke with a start.

"Sorry," Edward murmured as he closed the basement door. "Carlisle is still at the hospital, and Esme made me promise to feed you."

"She always worries about me." I smiled sleepily as I accepted the plate piled high with pancakes. Esme, Carlisle's sweet wife, was such a mother hen. She loved having the chance to actually cook for a change.

"Well, you _are_ human," Edward smirked as he took a seat next to me at my desk. "Humans need food."

"And sleep, apparently," I muttered as I placed my glasses back on my face. "I'd only meant to close my eyes for a second."

"I remember that. I _miss_ that."

"I know you do."

Over the past few months, Edward and I had grown closer. Once he realized that I wasn't the enemy, and once I accepted that he wasn't going to drain me dry, we'd both relaxed. He was fascinating and intelligent, and yes, he was handsome. Lately, those vampire charms that enticed prey had been working overtime on my senses, and more than once, he'd caught me staring at him. He would simply smirk and look away, and it frustrated me that he wasn't nearly as affected by my presence.

"Is that good?"

I glanced down at my half-eaten plate. "Didn't you eat pancakes as a child?"

"Not that I recall. Of course, human memories fade over time. It's been more than a hundred years since I was a child, but I do remember loving bedtime. What I wouldn't give now to close my eyes and just be unconscious for a few hours. To have a few moments of peace and quiet."

Edward was 107 years old and could read minds.

Everyone's but mine.

It was still a little hard to wrap my head around that. As a scientist, I was eager for numbers and facts, but in this house, tidbits of information only led to more questions.

"Would you like a taste?"

Edward's eyes widened.

"Of the pancakes," I quickly added.

"Oh."

I was sure that I was blushing furiously, but I took a deep breath to steady myself before offering him my fork. His eyes, now a lovely shade of honey, remained on mine as his mouth wrapped around the fork.

"Well?" I asked after he swallowed.

"Tastes like dirt," he said, shrugging. "Everything does."

I took another bite, not caring that my fork had just been in his mouth. If anything, it thrilled me.

"So what did you have for dinner?"

"Two white-tailed deer."

I nodded as if this wasn't the strangest conversation ever.

"I thought Emmett had convinced the family to go bear hunting?"

"He convinced the others," Edward said quietly.

"But not you?"

Edward shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because that meant a trip to Northern California, and I just didn't want to be that far away."

My forehead creased in confusion. "But with your speed, it's merely a few hours, right?"

"Yes, but it's still too far," Edward murmured, fidgeting in his seat a little.

Something else I had learned was that vampires never fidget – unless they're nervous.

"Too far from what?"

Edward exhaled a noisy sigh and leaned close to me. He dropped his head and hovered close to my ear.

"From you," he said quietly. "It's too far away from you."

I tilted my head in his direction, and I shivered when his icy hand trailed over mine.

"I feel very protective of you."

I knew this was true. He never left my side when Jasper was in the house.

"And it's quiet with you," Edward explained. "When it's just you and me, it's so quiet, Bella. It's the only peace I ever have."

"So that's why you've been spending so much time down here with me."

His eyes gazed into mine, and I couldn't help but lose myself in the shimmering gold. Once Carlisle and I had begun working on the cure, Edward's mood and diet had swiftly changed. The blood red eyes had never really frightened me, but this shade was much softer and sweeter. It was amazing what a little hope and a steady diet of wild animals could do.

"It's not the only reason, Bella."

I had to look away, overwhelmed with the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly, his hand was sweeping my hair away from my shoulder, and I shivered as his nose glided against the side of my neck. His touch was cold, but my skin was on fire as he blazed a trail up to my earlobe. When he placed a soft kiss against the hollow below my ear, I trembled uncontrollably.

"You're so beautiful."

I laughed in spite of the hunger I felt deep inside.

"I'm wearing my lab coat and my hair is piled on top of my head," I reminded him.

"Don't forget your glasses," he murmured. "Those glasses are the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

That was saying something considering he'd traveled the world for a century, but I couldn't let myself fall for it.

"I'm immune to your vampire charms, Edward Cullen."

It was a lie, but I hoped I sounded somewhat convincing. He smiled at me and gently traced his finger along my bottom lip.

"I don't think that's true. You tremble every time I touch you."

"I tremble because you're cold."

Taking my hand, he placed it along his face. I gasped when I felt his warm cheek against my palm.

"How?" I whispered, desperate to understand.

"According to Carlisle, it's the same reason you blush whenever I look at you."

"You see that?"

I was mortified.

"I see everything, Bella. I see you."

I couldn't resist asking.

"What do you see?"

Edward smiled as he continued stroking my face. "I see a strong, intelligent woman whose beautiful brown eyes are going blind staring at a computer screen. She's trying to make sense of the genetic make-up of bloodsucking creatures that don't deserve her generosity, but who are so thankful for it. She doesn't eat, she hardly sleeps, and when I'm away from her for even five minutes, I have a complete meltdown."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Edward bowed his head. "She has no idea how important she's become to my family. How important she is to me. How, for the first time in my existence, I have feelings that I've never felt before."

"What kinds of feelings?"

He raised his head and smirked at me.

"You're always so curious."

I grinned. "I'm sorry. I'm a scientist. It's my job to ask a lot of questions."

"I don't mind, but before I totally bare my soul, I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

Edward took my hands in his. They were still chilly, but not nearly as cold as usual.

"You're always joking about my vampire charms, but they do exist, Bella. Everything about me was created purposely to entice you. My scent, my looks, my voice…everything was designed to be attractive to our prey, so I know…I know you're attracted to me. I know you want me."

For a moment, I considered denying it. It wasn't as if he could read my mind.

"You're not a good liar, so don't even try."

I sighed heavily.

"Fine. Yes, I'm crazy attracted to you."

He grinned. "Crazy attracted. Is that a scientific term?"

I rolled my eyes, prompting him to laugh. Then, he squeezed my hand and gazed at me intently.

"I'm crazy attracted to you, too," he said sincerely.

Tugging me by the hand, he lifted me from my chair and settled me against his lap. The position was intimate and yet, somehow, completely natural. His hands traveled down my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing us even closer to each other.

"Is this too close?" I knew that the scent of my blood was appealing, and I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Yes," he replied honestly. I could feel the tension in his arms as they held me close. "But at the same time, it's not close enough. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does."

"Just give me a moment," he murmured.

After a few minutes, he reached up, pulling my hair free from the confines of my hair clip. Edward inhaled deeply, and I moaned softly when he placed his lips against my neck. I tightened my hold on him, and he groaned as his tongue swept across my skin.

"I want to kiss you, Bella."

"Then kiss me."

His eyes stared deeply into mine.

"I've never kissed a human. I'll have to be so careful with you."

"I trust you," I assured him.

My promise gave him the confidence he needed, and we both closed our eyes as his lips brushed mine. It was achingly soft, and I melted against him. I was careful not to arch or move or do anything that might break his concentration.

When we finally pulled away, his eyes were shining triumphantly.

"I didn't hurt you."

I laughed. "No, not at all."

Grinning like fools and desperate to test our boundaries, we kissed until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

"I have a dilemma," Edward said seriously.

It was a week later, and we were finding it increasingly difficult to keep our hands to ourselves. The basement had become our make-out haven, but today, I was actually trying to work on a possible breakthrough. Needing both hands to type, Edward was finding creative ways to touch me. Right now, his hand was beneath my shirt, gently stroking the small of my back as he kissed my shoulder.

"I have a dilemma, as well. I'm trying to work and someone is driving me crazy."

"Crazy in a good way?"

Smiling, I clicked save and tilted my head in his direction.

"Crazy in a great way." I grinned and leaned over, kissing him softly. "Now, what's your dilemma?"

"Well, I was thinking. If you do find a cure, and if it works, will you still want me? Will you still be attracted to me when I'm all human, warm-blooded, and normal?"

It was actually something Carlisle and I had discussed in detail. He'd been concerned that my attraction to Edward was purely physical and that it was the vampire's natural ability to allure that made Edward so appealing to me. Scientifically, it was a valid concern, but emotionally and physically, I knew with all my heart that nothing would change.

Yes, he was handsome, but I wasn't that superficial. I had learned so much about Edward in the past months, and I was attracted to so much more than his body. I loved that he was a ferocious reader. I loved that he played classical piano, and I loved that – despite the fact he couldn't read my mind – he seemed to sense whenever I was frustrated or tired or just needed a moment to myself. This happened at times because I was finding myself in unfamiliar territory. My life had always revolved around facts and figures. Problems and solutions. But now, there was no black and white and no simple mathematic equation, because finding a cure to vampirism was no easy feat, and falling in love with one was pure emotion.

"Your silence isn't reassuring," Edward muttered against my hair.

"Sorry." I laughed. Then, I sobered and climbed out of my chair and into his lap. Our arms wrapped around one another as I pressed my forehead against his. "I understand your fear, and it would be a valid one if it weren't for one very important detail."

"What's that?"

"I'm in love with you," I said softly. "I'm not in love with your beautiful face or your perfect body. I'm in love with the man inside. I'm in love with the man here…" I placed my finger along his temple, "….and the man here." I settled my hand over his silent heart.

The relief on his face was beautiful.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

* * *

Another month passed, and I had quit my job at the hospital to devote my time exclusively to Carlisle's lab. He insisted on paying me, and since I wasn't a wealthy vampire with endless amounts of money, I allowed him to do so. Not that I really needed it. I practically lived at the lab, and when I did sleep, it was in Edward's bedroom. Living there allowed me to really get to know the Cullens. The entire family was wonderful to me, and even Jasper had gotten used to my presence.

Living there also gave me a unique perspective on their existence. They were a true family and desperately loved one another. They were immune to disease and nothing could tear them away from their mates.

Which made me wonder - why would they ever want to be cured?

I decided to ask Edward about this one night while we were snuggling in his bed.

"I've spent so much time with your family that I feel like I'm one of them," I said quietly. "All of you seem so happy and content. Everyone is in love. Everyone is healthy. Why would any of you want to give this up? The human world is filled with disease and danger, and the only promise we have is that someday we'll die. Why do you want that so badly?"

Edward studied my face carefully.

"We want to have a purpose, Bella."

"But you do have a purpose," I said, desperate to understand. "You love each other unconditionally. I just don't understand what's so terrible about your life. If I had the chance to live forever…"

His hands gripped me tighter.

"You have that chance, Bella. Every time you walk into this house, that possibility exists. You have a romanticized view of our world, and that's exactly how I want it. All you've seen is the _good_, but you don't know how long it's taken us to get to this place. You don't know the horrors we've endured."

"But if it means we could be together forever, wouldn't it all be worth it?"

Edward's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head.

"Don't ask me to change you, Bella."

"No…no, I'm not asking you to do that," I said quickly. "I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying, and I'm begging you not to ask me to change you. Not now. Not ever."

"Never? What happens if I can't find a cure?"

"Then we'll remain the same as we have for decades," Edward replied. "We understand that possibility exists."

"But I won't remain the same."

Edward's eyes softened.

"I'll get sick. I'll get injured. I'll grow old."

"Bella…" his voice was pained.

"I'll die," I whispered.

Agony streaked his face as my words washed over us.

"Even if I find a cure," I reasoned, my voice trembling. "All that will do is make you susceptible to sickness and disease. All it will do is ensure that, someday, _you_ will die. Make me understand how that is a good thing!"

With a groan, Edward rolled me onto my back. His breath against my face was sweet and intoxicating as he pressed his body against mine. My legs opened, winding themselves around his waist and pulling him closer against me. I whimpered when he shifted against me, pressing against the one place on my body he'd never touched.

"I feel so alive when I'm with you," Edward murmured against my lips. "You make me forget that I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster."

I arched slightly, pressing a little harder against him as my tongue teased his marble lips. His hand found its way beneath my shirt, and I moaned softly as his frigid fingertip traced the lace of my bra. I tightened my grip around his waist, and he growled as he buried his face against my neck.

"Please," I begged against his ear.

"You make it impossible to say no," Edward murmured tensely. "Bella, I've never…"

"I know," I said, sliding my fingers through his hair. "I'm not afraid, Edward. I want you and I love you. Forever."

I felt him turn to unresponsive stone.

_Forever._

It was the wrong thing to say.

"I can't," he said weakly as he rolled onto his back. "I could kill you, Bella. I won't take that chance. I won't."

"Why not?" I asked heatedly. "You refuse to change me, and you're more than willing to let me die naturally. What's the difference?"

His stony silence was my answer.

Climbing out of his bed, I threw on a pair of jeans, slipped on my shoes, and let the door slam behind me.

It was the middle of the night, and since all of the vampires heard our argument, no one bothered me as I made my way down to the basement. My heart was broken and tears were swimming in my eyes, but I was determined to do my job.

My job was to find a cure.

Edward didn't want me forever. He'd made that abundantly clear tonight. He wanted me just long enough to find the cure. If there was no cure to be found, then I'd be tossed aside and forgotten. He wouldn't stay with me. Why would he? He'd be young and beautiful forever, while I would turn old and gray because he'd refused to change me.

I spent the rest of the night staring at the screen, trying to focus on my research. It was around dawn when I noticed a mistake in Carlisle's original data. It was a subtle mistake, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was the missing piece of the puzzle. The only way to test it, of course, was to combine the active ingredients and ask one of the Cullens to drink it, so I spent the hours just before dawn formulating the solution.

Once it was complete, I placed the prepared vial in the refrigerator and typed an email to my mentor.

_I've found your cure. The correct equation is saved on your computer and a vial of serum is in your refrigerator._

_Good luck,_

_Bella_

I then gathered my belongings. With my mission complete, my services were no longer needed.

I had nowhere to go but home.

* * *

Life changed considerably after that. I returned to my research at the medical center after Carlisle resigned without notice, answering any question I might have had that the compound was effective. I threw myself into my work. After all, finding a cure for the sniffles seemed simple now that I'd concocted a potion to bring vampires back to life.

Days passed, and weeks turned into months. Suddenly, it was a year later, and on a day when I was feeling particularly sorry for myself, I found myself standing at their front door.

The door was unlocked, but I couldn't bring myself to walk inside. Instead, I sat down on the cobblestone steps, and I buried my face in my hands. I was letting myself cry today. I was going to give in to the grief, and tomorrow….tomorrow was a new chapter in my life.

It was time to move on.

My head knew this. My head had been screaming it for months. It was my heart that was hesitant. It was refusing to let go, because it knew that it would never love again.

"You're here."

The voice pierced my very soul.

Clearly, I was hallucinating. The grief had finally driven me insane.

"Bella," he said softly. I refused to remove my hands from my face, too afraid that I'd open my eyes and the voice would disappear. "Bella, look at me."

I felt him then, crouching in front of me. Very gently, he pried my hands away.

"I've missed your beautiful eyes. Please look at me, Bella."

It was hard to focus through my tears, but I when I did, the visual knocked me breathless.

"Hi," Edward murmured gently, smiling brightly at me. His skin had a healthy glow and his eyes were a fiery green.

"Your eyes…"

"I know."

Very tenderly, he took my hands in his. They were warm to the touch.

"Your skin…"

He smiled.

Needing one last fragment of proof, I took my hand and placed it against his beating heart.

"Your heart," I whispered in amazement.

"Not mine," Edward said tenderly. "It's always been yours, Bella. It was yours then, and it beats for you now."

"It's beating pretty fast." I giggled through my unshed tears.

Edward laughed, dropping onto the step beside of me. "Yeah, I imagine it is."

"So it did work."

"It worked. At first, we weren't sure. Carlisle offered to test it. When nothing happened, we were sure there was another mistake in the formula, but after a few hours, Carlisle started to complain that he was tired."

"But vampires don't get tired."

"Exactly. So, for the first time in three hundred years, Carlisle Cullen took a nap. Three days later, he awoke with a massive stomach ache and a beating heart."

"Wow."

"We wanted to tell you," Edward said gently. "_I_ wanted to tell you, but Esme thought it was best that we leave you alone, at least until we were sure of the results. We had no idea how our bodies might react. The initial formula actually made Emmett a bit more aggressive, if you can imagine that, so Carlisle tweaked it slightly. It worked, but it's not a permanent change."

"It's not?"

"No, we have to drink the potion periodically. The timing is different for all of us. Carlisle thinks it might have something to do with our ages. He's buried in his lab, researching that theory."

I smiled fondly as I recalled Carlisle's determination in the lab.

"Bella, why did you leave?"

His question caught me off guard. I thought it was obvious why I'd left.

"We had a fight," I reminded him.

"Yes, but couples fight all the time."

"Our fight wasn't your typical argument. I offered you my life, any way you wanted it. I offered you my heart, beating or silent, and you wanted none of it."

"Is that really what you thought?"

I nodded, blinking back the tears.

"I wanted so many things," Edward said with just a hint of the velvety voice I remembered. "I wanted to make love to you. I wanted your blood. I wanted your body. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to protect your soul." His voice dropped to a pained whisper. "I wanted to marry you. I wanted you to have my babies."

Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"You were so eager to find the cure, but then you were desperate for me to change you. I loved you too much to put you through that pain, Bella."

"Not once did I ask you to change me."

"But you would have. If there'd been no cure, you would have begged me to change you, and I would have fulfilled that wish because I was, and still am, a selfish creature."

"Would that have been so terrible?"

"Watching you thrash in pain for three days would have driven me insane," Edward said quietly, "but there is still so much about a vampire's world that you don't understand, and that's my fault because I didn't explain it to you."

I sighed deeply.

"Are you happy?" I asked. "You're human again. Is it everything you imagined it to be?"

"Eating is nice." Edward laughed lightly. "I'd forgotten what actual food tasted like. Alice has gained fifty pounds."

"She needed it. Alice was a waif."

"Emmett and Rosalie are thrilled. Rose always wanted a baby. Carlisle has cautioned them not to do that the natural way, but they are in the process of adopting."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper is the happiest. He's teaching history at a college in Mississippi. He and Alice live in Biloxi where she volunteers at an art museum."

"How are Carlisle and Esme?"

Edward's emerald eyes twinkled.

"They are blissfully content and still living on their steady diet of animal blood."

"What!? Why?"

"They'd grown so accustomed to vampire nature. It was especially hard for Carlisle. His research was suddenly being interrupted by mundane things like bathroom breaks and the need to sleep. They are truly our parents in that they are happy to see us happy, but Carlisle is determined to find the cure for cancer, and his endeavors can't be interrupted by human nature. So, they never drank the potion again. He does, however, keep a steady supply on hand for the rest of us."

I laughed. "I always found it ironic that a vampire was a hematologist. He is a brilliant man."

"He misses you. The entire family misses you. You have no idea what you've done for us, Bella. Everyone would like the chance to thank you."

"That's not necessary," I said, tears brimming once again.

"We're getting together for a little family reunion. Esme requires it at least once a month. You could come with me."

"Oh, I don't think so. I couldn't."

Edward sighed.

"Are _you_ happy, Bella?"

"Not at all."

"Then there's nothing stopping you from coming with me."

Edward smiled triumphantly. He rose to his feet, brushed off the back of his jeans, and offered me his hand. I stared up into his wide, green eyes and marveled that he was still as handsome as ever.

I took his hand and stood by his side.

"You didn't tell me about you," I said.

"What about me?"

"Where do you live? What do you do?"

He smiled and pulled me by the hand toward the back of the house. My eyes widened when I saw a small cottage visible from the backyard. It was made of stone and nestled in the trees.

"How had I never seen that before?"

Edward chuckled. "Because you practically lived in the basement. It was Esme's pet project."

"You live there?"

He nodded.

"You've lived there all this time?"

"Yes," he said softly as he led me toward the little house. "I told you I couldn't stand to be too far away from you."

I was speechless as he led me through the doorway. It was a beautiful little house, filled with blues and creams and a tiny grand piano in the corner of the living room.

"I had to know that you were safe," Edward whispered from behind me. "I had to keep close, even if you didn't want me."

"I wanted you."

"I wanted you, too."

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. He was warm and soft and I melted against him.

"I'll be whatever you want," Edward said tenderly as his nose trailed across my neck. I still shivered, and this time, it had nothing to do with the cold. "Human. Vampire. Tell me what you want, Bella."

Turning in his arms, I gazed into his eyes.

"I'll be whatever you want, too. What do you want?"

"I want you. Forever."

I smiled as he lowered his head, brushing his lips gently against mine.

He loved me.

I loved him.

That was the one thing in our lives that hadn't changed.

I had no idea what the future had in store for us. Someday, Edward may decide to forego the potion and change me, and like his parents, we'd spend the rest of eternity completely devoted and deeply in love.

Or, we could stay just like this, growing old together in our little cottage and living out our days completely devoted and deeply in love.

Either scenario sounded like heaven to me.

"Is it different?" Edward asked as he pulled away.

"Is what different?"

"Kissing me."

I giggled, raising myself on my tiptoes and kissing him once more.

"I'm not sure yet." I tugged him by the hand and led him down the hallway. There had to be a bed here somewhere. "I'm afraid it may require extensive research."

"Anything for science," Edward replied, lifting me into his arms.

Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

**~The End**


End file.
